Government of the Unified Territories
Unified Territories use unique form of governemnt where monarchy is put together with technocracy, rather unprecedented situation. Despite certain limitations in personal freedom this allows for a rather efficient form of government. Historically there are two reasons for this: The former colonies were ruled by administrator, rather then aristocracy or appointed bureaucrat (due to the fact that the territories were nothing more then company holdings, thus their main objective was profit with highest efficiency); and the sudden transition from colonies into independent nation required complete reorganization of government. After the declaration of independence from Trentannia by Lord Charles Penton the country was to become monarchy and to return the country to its pre-colonial state (this was in the early days manifested in creation of the title of Emperor of Free Territories and with the tremendous powers that the Emperor claimed). However due to the strong and prevailing colonial tradition and a fast need for temporary government the Commitee of Experts was created (similar to that used througout trentannian outposts and town). In its two years existence this Commitee was able to get the country from chaos that followed the withdrawal of Trentannian support and large migration of people, holdings and goods known generally as the Unification Fee and its rule became synonym with (albeit often ruthless) efficiency. This went to the raising popularity of the Committee especially among still powerful trentannian aristocracy - with often heavy holdings in the Territories and seeing this as a way of escape from the war-ravaged Trentannia - that now saw its position threatened by then popular turning towards democracy that was established by many nations after the war. Thus they supported the new draft of Constitution in which it was a similar committee to rule the nation in the spirit of efficency and advance unrestricted by many flaws of modern democracy. This move was rejected by many who wanted full democracy, however majority of people, especially of those of higher status and education - believed in the Emperor or simply saw the advance that was given to them. This division of public did not go without protests however and eventually turned into Sacramento Crisis of 1962. The political situation is not calm as of yet, however the advance in society, high-level of living standard, wealth and evenually power are signs of success of the Territorie's technocracy. The Executive See The Emperor of Unified Territories See The Imperial Advisory Despite the modern form of government there was a considerable move back towards old traditions - associated with the search for unique national identity - and large power was given to the Emperor and his administration. Thus the excutive is controlled by Him and his closest advisors, doubeling as a ministers. Although being experts in their field, selected from the National Assembly of Experts, they are appointed into function solely at the discretion of the Emperor on the advice from his Head Advisor and besides their experience in field they are often of aristocracy families. The National and Federal Councils The national and federal legislature is similar, only that of the national level decides into the matters of the country as a whole. The National Assembly of Experts The National People's Assembly The PA can draft new bills, vote on issues presented to them by the Assembly of Experts on the provision of Article 7 of the Constitution and can discuss matters and emergencies being decided on by the Experts. Participation of Public In general, anyone can participate in the ruling of nation in the form of being elected into the Council, as long as he/she poses expected knowledge and expertise in their field. However general public is not allowed to vote and only the National Council can vote for new members. General public vote for and can run for seat in the People's Assembly, lower chamber of the National Council for a specific party.